Azulgard
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Soiled |weaknesses = Blizzard Nature |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Azulgard is a pale blue Bypaldian that thrives in certain cavernous ecosystems located within the Old World and the New World. It is notable for its humanoid appearance and habit of applying a clay-like substance to its arms, which forms stone cesti when hardened. Physiology Azulgard is a bipedal, humanoid monster that shares traits with mammals and reptiles, having ears and legs like a rabbit's, a head like a rat's, arms like a kangaroo's, and scales, spikes, and slit eyes like a lizard's. Its torso is rotund, whereas its limbs are somewhat muscular, and it is about twice as tall as a male hunter. It is completely bald, with its scales being ash blue and its underbelly being light grey. Small, cream-coloured spikes can be found on the sides of its face, above its eyes, and on its back. Large incisors can be found on the front of its mouth, and it has a short, rat-like tail. Its eyes are red. Ecology Azulgard is herbivorous, subsisting on herbs, grasses, nuts, and fruit found within cavernous ecosystems, but will eat meat if times are tough, with its preferred prey being small animals like bugs, rodents, and birds. Its pale blue and grey colouration serves as camouflage within dim, cavernous environments, protecting it from predators, and should that fail, its long legs provide it with strong jumps that allow it to escape. Its long ears provide it with a keen sense of hearing that allows it to detect predators from far away, and its teeth are designed to bore through stubborn plants and rocks. Its main line of defense against predators is a clay-like substance that it secretes from its body, either spitting it at them in order to slow them down, or applying it to its arms, which forms rocky battle gloves once it dries off, leveling the playing field a bit more. It sustains this ability by eating rocks and ore, but due to it not being able to properly digest all the materials found within them, it is often bloated, and is prone to belching as a result. This isn't entirely a bad thing, though, as it helps keeps predators with a strong sense of smell away. The species is attracted to shiny objects, seeing them as a sign of social status, and they will hoard as much as they can to prove themselves superior to their rivals and attract mates. They are very protective of the treasure they gather as a result, and will react violently if anyone goes near their treasure, whether they intended to or not, with this behaviour being the main reason why hunters are requested to hunt them. Females will produce two to five offspring per birth, and both parents will work together to raise the young until they mature. It sits low on the food chain, being preyed on by larger monsters, such as Great Girros, Nerscylla, Rathian, Khezu, Lavasioth, Agnaktor, Odogaron, Kushala Daora, Teostra, and Vaal Hazak, and competes with various other monsters, such as Gendrome, Iodrome, Gypceros, Tetsucabra, Kecha Wacha, Congalala, and Basarios, for food and territory. Behavior Azulgard hoards shiny objects, viewing them as a sign of social status and wanting to be as affluent as can be, and reacts poorly when other organisms go near its prized stash, utilizing punches, kicks, clay-like spit, and putrid breath against them. That said, it does know when to fold them, and will flee if outmatched. It is often seen wandering around cavernous and volcanic ecosystems, for it knows that they contain the valuables it desires, as well as the minerals needed to form its signature clay-like secretions. Abilities Azulgard is a good jumper, using its strong legs to traverse areas, and its long ears provide it with a keen sense of hearing that allows it to detect predators from afar. It is fairly proficient at hand-to-hand combat, utilizing punches and kicks against enemies, and it can bolster its punches by applying a clay-like substance to them, which forms stone cesti once it hardens. It can also spit this substance at enemies to slow them down, or overload their sense of smell with putrid gases. Habitat Azulgard is exclusively found in cavernous environments. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 2,900 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,595 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,030 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,770 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 25 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Body: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Arms: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Arms (Clayed): 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Arms (Rocky): 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Legs/Tail: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Arms = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Arms (Clayed) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Arms (Rocky) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs/Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Girros - Wins. * vs. Congalala/Emerald Congalala - Wins (normal)/Wins, but takes some damage in the process (Emerald). * vs. Gypceros/Purple Gypceros - Wins (normal)/Draw (Purple). * vs. Tetsucabra/Berserk Tetsucabra - Draw (normal)/Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Berserk). * vs. Dodogama - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Radobaan - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Fiendish Vertyroni - Loses, but deals damage in the process. * vs. Basarios - Loses. * vs. Gravios/Black Gravios - Loses. * vs. Uragaan - Loses. * vs. Odogaron/Barghest Odogaron - Loses. Attacks One-Two Punch Azulgard throws two straight punches at the hunter while moving forward. Both punches deal low damage. When its arms are covered in clay or rock, the punches will deal more damage and inflict Earthblight. Flurry of Punches Azulgard throws multiple hooks while standing in place, then throws a single, more powerful hook. Each punch thrown during the flurry deals low damage, whereas the final hook deals low-medium damage. When its arms are covered in clay or rock, the punches will deal more damage and inflict Earthblight. Bolo Punch Azulgard drops its back hand, making it look like it will use its straight punches, then throws an uppercut. This attack deals low-medium damage. When its arms are covered in clay or rock, the punches will deal more damage and inflict Earthblight. Jab and Grab Azulgard opens its arms wide, then attempts to wrap them around the hunter. If it succeeds, the hunter will take low damage and become pinned. Once the hunter is pinned, Azulgard will put them in a chokehold with one arm and repeatedly punch them with the other, doing low damage with each punch, and the punches' damage output will increase if covered in clay or rock. If the hunter fails to escape the attack in time, it will use its Heavy Kick attack on them. Rabbit Kick Azulgard propels itself forward, using a kick with both legs. This attack deals low-medium damage. Donkey Kick Azulgard propels itself backward, using a kick with both legs. This attack deals low-medium damage. It will often use this against hunters standing behind it. Heavy Kick Azulgard rears back, pauses for a moment, then releases a mighty kick with both legs strong enough to floor itself. This attack deals medium-high damage, but leaves it open for counterattacks after it gets used until it gets back up. Pounce Azulgard jumps at the hunter with its feet pointed at them. This attack deals low-medium damage. Belch Azulgard lets out a large burp, sending a stream of pressurized gas towards the hunter. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Soiled. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters who make it flinch or knock it down. Clay Spit Azulgard spits a ball of clay at the hunter. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Earthblight. Face Guard If its arms are coated in rock, Azulgard will sometimes block its face with them, deflecting any attacks that hit them unless Mind's Eye is activated. Hitting it while it uses this move will result in the monster throwing a jab at the hunter, dealing low-medium damage and inflicting Earthblight. Stone Slam If its arms are covered in rock, Azulgard may jump in the air, then slam them on the ground, releasing a cluster of rocks that cover a wide area. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Earthblight. Apply Clay Azulgard licks its arms, forming a layer of clay over them. This slightly bolsters their defenses, increases the power of its punches, and allows them to inflict Earthblight. If the clay layer is allowed to dry, it will turn to stone, further increasing the arms' defenses and power and giving them the ability to deflect weapons with sharpness lower than Green. Weapons Sword and Shield Azul Club --> Azul Club+ --> Del Combatiente Club Dual Blades Azul Cesti --> Azul Cesti+ --> Del Combatiente Cesti Hammer Azul Slugger --> Azul Slugger+ --> Del Combatiente Slugger Hunting Horn Azul Bell --> Azul Bell+ --> Del Combatiente Bell Gunlance Azul Gunlance --> Azul Gunlance+ --> Del Combatiente Gunlance Light Bowgun Azul Gun --> Azul Gun+ --> Del Combatiente Gun Heavy Bowgun Azul Cannon --> Azul Cannon+ --> Del Combatiente Cannon Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -5 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 Skills: Fortify, Earplugs, Antiseptic, Slow Eater High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -5 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 Skills: Fortify, Earplugs, Antiseptic, Slow Eater G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -5 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 Skills: Fortify, Earplugs, Antiseptic, Slow Eater Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 65-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water 0 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 Skills: Fortify, Earplugs, Antiseptic, Slow Eater High-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water 0 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 Skills: Fortify, Earplugs, Antiseptic, Slow Eater G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water 0 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 Skills: Fortify, Earplugs, Antiseptic, Slow Eater Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The ears will break. Clayed Arms- The clay layer will break off. Rocky Arms- The rocky layer will break off. Trivia * Azulgard's name is a portmanteau of Azul, which is Spanish for "blue", and vanguard. * Azulgard's upgraded weapons start with the term Del Combatiente, which is Spanish for "fighter's". * Azulgard's inspiration was the Gnome of Girona, a Spanish hoax that revolved around the remains of a misshapen ruminant fetus. According to reports, the fetus was bluish, completely bald, and had reddish eyes and a rodent-like snout. * When exhausted, Azulgard will fail to use its ranged attacks, and may fall over after using some of its physical attacks. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs, berries, or ore. * Azulgard's cestus-forming clay was meant to flesh it out, as Nin10DillN64 felt that it would be too bland without it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64